manferd von camera escaps from prison
by barrylawn
Summary: manfed must escape from jail CAN HE DO IT?


MANFARM VON KARMA ESCAPS FROM PRISOOOOOOOOOOOON

BASED ON DAHLIA HAWTHORNE ESCAPS FROM PRISON WHICH IS BASED ON DAMON GANT ESCAPS FROM PRISON

BY BARRYLAWN

manfred karma was sitting in his cell staring at a photo of phoenix wright and gregory hedgeworth. he glared and got mad and crushed his cofee cup (hes a first rate prisonner so hes allowed to get stuff like coffee)

"ah sir you stupid fuck" sad gard "dats the 17th coffee youv broke no more for you"

manfred glared harder at the photos

"(THOSE TWO ARE RESPONSIBLE OR MY PAAAAAIIIIIIIN)"

the gard opened the door to clean up but manfred picked up the broken coffee shards and THREW THEM IN LARRYS FACE AND HE ESCAPED

"HEEEEELP HES GETTING AWAY!" shouted larry

manfred ran dow the hall isle and he ran into aristotle means who also escaped

"hello sir" said means and he smiled "i will escape by any MEANS possible. the end justify the mean"

"wow i like you" said manny

"yu... like me" arist went red

"uhhh yeh" said man "DONT OVERTINK IT LETS RUN"

they ran away together

meanwhile phoenix was sittng in his office and the phone rang

"hello" sad phenix

"HELLO MR WRIGHT" darked von karma

"AAAAH KARUMA!" shouted phony

"yes wright beware im after you"

the phone went beep

CHAPTER 2

ok so you saw what happen there karma and means escaped so anyway on with the story

karma and means were sedexing at home in preparaton for the fight to kill phoenix and gregory

"this feels good" sad arrestatall "the ends justify the sex!"

MEANSMILE

phenix was running to gregory and co law offices to warn gregory edgeworth that karma was back for revenge

he got there and he was all like

"HEY GREGORY LET ME IN"

ray open the door

"hello phoenix" said ray "want a hug?"

"noooooo sory is gregory here"

"no he died remember"

"OOOOOHHH YEAAAAH" said phenix "but wait a minute karma wants to kill someone here"

"hmmmmm" said ray "GAAAASP IT MUST BE ME!"

"WOAAAAAAAAH" shouted phoenix "ok we better get you into witness protection place"

they got on rays car and drove down to crime affairs

"hey pal" said gumshoe

"one protection cell for me and ray"

"just one"

"yeah"

"for both"

"yeh"

"they only have one bed yknow"

"who cares"

"uhhhh ok"

gumshoe put phoenix and ray in prison for protect

"whats rong pal anyay" said gumshoe

"karmas escaped and he wants us ded"

"WOAH I HERD ABOUT THAT" shouted gumshoe

"what how"

"ummm never mind" sid gumshoe and he left

"wierd said phoneix"

"hey pheens" said ray

"what"

ray hugged phoneix

time to get reeeal sexy

CHAPTER 2

last time we saw karma and means they were sedexing and the result of that sexing was A BABY (because thats what happens when two people have sex)

they named the baby bobby karmeans and he was 100% awsome so they were invincball whenever he was around

they got in the karmamobile and drove down to wright and co law offices

gumshoe was there

"hey pals" he shouted

"what" said karma "wheres phoenix?"

"hes in witness protection cell heres the keys" gumshoe gave karma the keys

"he he he exelent work..." said karma and gumshoe took off his mask "...aristotle" because gumshoe was actually ARESTOLE MEANS ALL ALONG!

CHAPTER 4

phoenix and ray were done with the hug it ended up getting a bt more than just a hug but whatever

there was loud noise outside

"whats going on" said phoenix and SOMEONE CAME CRASHING DOWN THE STAIRS

IT WAS oldbag

"oh hi" aid phenix

oldbag came and opened the cell

"karma has the keys you wippersnappers better run"

"run where" said phoenix

"NOWHERE" hsouted oldbag and she removed her space helmet and it was MANFRED KARMA and ARISTOLTE MEANS and BOBBY KARMEANS

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" shouted phenix "SHE HAS THREE HEADS!"

"no you moron" sad karma and he took off the alien suit and it was MANFRED KARMA and ARISTOLTE MEANS and BOBBY KARMEANS

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ITS MANFRED KARMA AND ARISTOLTE MEANS AND BOBBY KARMEANS" shouted phoenix and ray

"yeah and were here to get revenge for my prefect record" SHOUTED KARMA

"HOW DAR YOU DO THAT TO MY LOVE"

"MY DAD IS THE BEST YOU ASSHOLE" shouted bobby

"but what did i do" asked ray

"YOU WERE FREIDSN OF A JERK!" shouted karma "NOW PHENIX DIE

pheonix and ray got into a big fight with karma and means and karmeans and they killed them both

"yeahs" said phoenix "we won"

but i just siad both because the kid was alive and he STEBBED PHOENIX IN THE THROAT AND RAY IN THE CHEST

they both died

what?

i told you bobby was invincible


End file.
